


Insubordination

by rakketyrivertam



Series: Parapraxians: A Series of Unfortunate Type Os [3]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Crack, Humor, M/M, Typos, sex mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 14:30:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23046805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rakketyrivertam/pseuds/rakketyrivertam
Summary: Just a sec.
Relationships: Inferno/Red Alert/Smokescreen
Series: Parapraxians: A Series of Unfortunate Type Os [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656235
Kudos: 50





	Insubordination

**Ark-II Public Channel**

**Red Alert:** Smokescreen, please report to Security.

**Smokescreen:** Hold on, give me a sex.

**Inferno:** Get your aft over here, and we'll think about it.

**Prowl:** Public comms are not for personal use!

**Smokescreen:** Wait, what? No! No! Sec! As in second! As in klik! Give me a klik!

**Inferno:** Are you sure that's what you meant?

**Smokescreen:** Yes, I just need to finish what I'm doing!

**Inferno:** Do you want us to help you finish?

**Red Alert:** I'm divorcing you both.

**Prowl:** PUBLIC COMMS ARE NOT FOR PERSONAL USE!

**Jazz:** Guys, please, if you keep this up, Prowl's gonna glitch and then crash.

**Ratchet:** And if you pull me away from my bondmate to reboot him, I will kill you ALL.


End file.
